prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Blythe
|kanji = エラ・ブライス|age = 14|home = London, England (previously) Nanairogaoka|relations = Rochelle Blythe (mother) Samuel Blythe (father) Amelia Blythe (twin sister)|gender = Female|hair = Dark Blonde (Ella) Yellow (Cure Éclair)|eyes = Yellow|alter_ego = Cure Éclair|power = Lightning|theme = Yellow|season = Twinkle Pretty Cure!|debut = TwPC01 (Ella) TwPC03 (Cure Éclair)|seiyuu = Serizawa Yuu|born = 10th September}} '|エラ・ブライス}} is one of the main characters appearing in [[Twinkle Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle Pretty Cure!]]. A transfer student from England, Ella is a girl with an energetic and upbeat nature as well as a love for sweets and pastries due to her parents being the owner of a patisserie. She is also very talented in designing dresses and clothes but is unsure on whether to pursue that talent in the future. She, however, has another side to her where she is slightly sadistic which only comes out when someone she cares about is hurt. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Éclair', the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of lightning. History Appearance Ella has long, wavy dark blonde hair often held up into twintails using light yellow ribbons. Her eyes are yellow and she wears a white headband in her hair with a yellow bow resting on the right of the headband. Her casual wear consists of... As Cure Éclair, her hair is released from the ribbons and her hair grows longer while being styled into a high side ponytail and shifting to a shade of yellow, the ponytail being attached a bun. On top of her head, a white tiara with a yellow jewel in the centre sitting on her head, two white feathers coming off on each side of the head. Her wear consists of... Personality A transfer student from England, Ella is a girl with an energetic and upbeat nature as well as a love for sweets and pastries due to her parents being the owner of a patisserie. She is also very talented in designing dresses and clothes but is unsure on whether to pursue that talent in the future. She, however, has another side to her where she is slightly sadistic which only comes out when someone she cares about is hurt. Relationships Cure Éclair is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ella who controls the power of lightning. Her theme colour is yellow. To transform, she needs her Twinkle Commune and Cure Decor while also shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!". Her main purification attack is Éclair Zap. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Éclair's main purification attack. Etymology Ella '''is a name originating from Greek language, meaning "beautiful fairy maiden".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ella_(name) '''Blythe is both a surname and first name meaning coming from Middle English, meaning "joyous, kind, cheerful, pleasant"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blythe which could refer to Éclair being the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Therefore, her name means "joyous and beautiful fairy maiden". Cure Éclair is a French word meaning "lightning"https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/french-word-yclair.html which obviously references her power over lightning. Additionally, Éclair is a type of cream filled sweet pastry which could refer to her love of sweets and how her parents are the owners of a patisserie. Songs Ella's voice actress, Serizawa Yuu, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Ōno Yūko (the voice actress of Azumauta Misaki/Cure Aria), Suzuki Aina (the voice actress of Akatsuki Asami/Cure Daybreak), Akaneya Himika (the voice actress of Kayokaze Midori/Cure Cyclone) and Yamazaki Haruka (the voice actress of Aoike Yukino/Cure Snowdrift). Solo * One, Two, Three... And Smile~! Duet/Group * [[Shiawase no Link|'Shiawase no Link']] (with Misaki, Asami, Midori and Yukino) Trivia * Cure Éclair is Cure Peace's successor. ** Coincidentally, they both have a talent in something related to art with Yayoi's being a talent in manga and Ella's being a talent in fashion designing. * She shares her voice actress with both Minami Mirei from PriPara! and Anazawa Nijimi from Mahou Shoujo Site. ** Coincidentally, she shares the similarity of being energetic and upbeat with the two characters (idol form only in Mirei's case). ** She shares her cure hair colour with Mirei's idol form. ** She shares many similarities with Nijimi: *** Both have their hair held up in twintails (civilian form only in Ella's case). *** Both are talented in art (fashion designing only in Ella's case). *** Both are naive at times. *** Both can have a sadistic personality at times (Ella/Éclair's reason being when someone she cares about gets hurt; Nijimi's reason being when she thinks of Shioi Rina). *** Coincidentally, both are part of a series where the main protagonists of their respective series share the voice actress, Ōno Yūko. These characters are ''Azumauta Misaki'' (Ella's case) and Asagiri Aya (Nijimi's case). * Ella's birthday is on the 10th September, making her zodiac Virgo. * Despite the daughter of pastissieres, Ella has no talent in baking and making sweets. This leads her to breaking whatever she uses when baking/making sweets. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Characters